torontofandomcom-20200213-history
July 2006 Events
July 1 - 3 12 noon - 10:30 pm Chin International Picnic A circus, amusement park, rides and games, beer garden, dozens of food concessions, major sports events; an International Shopping Bazaar and headline entertainers from around the world. Exhibition Place 416-531-9991 http://www.chinradio.com/picnic.php * Jul 1: Canada Day Events Over 30 different events listed from across the city. Most free. *July 1, 2006 8 pm Canada Day Mel Lastman Square Saturday, FREE! http://www.toronto.ca/special_events/canadaday2006pre.htm *1 July 3:45pm, Edgefest @ Molson Ampitheatre, Our Lady Peace, Hot Hot Heat, and more. Tickets through tickermaster. *Sunday July 02 at 4 p.m.:Chaos and Eros - Faces of the Baroque Earthquakes! Tempests! Contrabassoon! The Toronto-Montreal ensemble Musica Franca returns with bassoons, Baroque guitar and keyboards, to perform Italian-flavoured music of the French Baroque, including a suite from the great 18th century “World Music” hit: Rameau’s Les Indes galantes. * Jul 4 9-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: The Blob Steve McQueen versus oozy alien in this cult classic Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *July 6 Bloor-Yorkville Grand Prix Street Party The Molson Grand Prix of Toronto will be rolling into town for the big race on July 7,8,9. Bloor-Yorkville area *July 6 Harbourfront Centre and Music Africa present Salif Keita – Keita’s music blends together the traditional griot music with his Malian childhood and other West African influences *July 7, 8 & 9, 2006 Celebrate Toronto Street Festival http://www.toronto.ca/special_events/streetfest2006_pre1.htm *Jul 7-9 9th Annual Corso Italia Toronto Fiesta St Clair Ave. FREE *July 7 to 9 Bud Light Beats, Breaks and Culture: Toronto Electronic Music presented by NOW – In its third year at Harbourfront Centre http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/wr/festivals/bbc.php * July 7-9 : Toronto Outdoor Art Exhibition Nathan Philips Square. FREE * July 8 & 9: AfroFest at Queens Park.This year’s main stage performers include Rwandan star Jean Paul Samputu, Juno award winners African Guitar Summit, Cameroonian songstress Muna Mingole, Cape Verde’s Carmen Souza, Halifax based Afro pop sensation Afro Musica, the Ijo Vudu African Dance Company, from Nigeria, Malian kora master Mamadou Diabate and many more. Olatunji Drum Stage, African Marketplace, Childrens Village and Workshops. FREE *11 Jul 9-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: The Birds Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Wed Jul 12 - Aug 23 12-2 pm Fresh Wednesdays Concerts Nathan Phillips Square FREE! http://www.toronto.ca/special_events/freshwed2006_pre.htm *Thurs July 13 - Aug 24 12-2pm Tasty Thursday Noon Hour Concerts http://www.toronto.ca/special_events/tastythur2006_pre.htm *Thursday July 13, 7 pm In the Company of Songbirds Playing recorders, baroque flutes and folk flutes, Alison Melville performs music inspired by birdsong from the 17th to 21st centuries. *July 14 to 16 Roots: Remix – Showcasing the “roots” of popular music and culture through song, dance and workshops, Harbourfront Centre http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/wr/festivals/rr.php *Sat Jul 15, 4pm: Nanotechnology: Are we on a slippery slope toward playing God? Rivoli, 334 Queen Street W. FREE *Sunday July 16, 4 pm Whispering Winds: Music for Yangqin Vivian Xia and guest pipa player Xiao-mei He performs Chinese and contemporary music for the Chinese hammer dulcimer (yangqin), composed and arranged by the performer and Canadian composer Mark Armanini. *18 Jul 9-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening: Planet of the Apes Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Thursday July 20, 7 pm Naseem: Summer Breezes from the Persian Courts Pirouz Yousefian, santur (Persian hammer dulcimer), and percussionist Farzad Yousefian perform classical Persian music and original compositions. *July 21 to 23 Ritmo Y Color: Focus Mexico – A multi-disciplinary Latin arts festival celebrating its seventh year, this is one of Harbourfront Centre’s biggest festivals http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/wr/festivals/ryc.php *Sunday July 23, 4 pm Brass Tacks II: Girl Meets Tuba Karen Bulmer tells the story of her on-again off-again love affair with the orchestra’s largest brass instrument, and shows that there’s much more to life with a tuba than oom-pah-pah, in performances of music by Bach, Debussy, the Beatles and others. *25 Jul 9-11pm City Cinema outdoor screening:' Jaws' Yonge-Dundas Square FREE *Thursday July 27, 7 pm A Garden of Flowers, East and West Islamic and Christian cultures meet harmoniously as Alpharabius Ensemble presents songs inspired by love and filled with images of flowers, from Arabic lands and medieval Europe. Performed by Andrea Budgey, Suzanne Meyers-Sawa, Randall Rosenfeld, George Sawa, and Bolbol Shehadeh. * July 26 - 30 Masala mehndi masti EP http://www.masalamehndimasti.com/ * Jul 27 - 30 Beaches Jazz Festival http://www.beachesjazz.com/home.html *July 28 to 30 Great-West Life From the Peg! – Harbourfront Centre celebrates Winnipeg, one of Canada’s most dynamic arts communities and cultural centres. http://www.harbourfrontcentre.com/noflash/mediaDisplay.php?id=373 * July 29 Vietnamese Summer festival NPS http://www.vietnamesesummerfestival.com/ * Sun July 30 Pedestrian Sundays http://1coop.ca/pskensington/ *Sunday July 30, 4 pm Anne-Julie Caron, marimba The sensational young Quebec marimbist performs music from Bach to ragtime, including contemporary sounds of Keiko Abe, tango legend and Astor Piazzolla.